


you're the jester, I'm the fool

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, a lil introspective, but not really?, geralt confesses, it's really not very angsty, they have an honest conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Geralt’s smiling, for some ungodly reason, and it’s adorable and Jaskier hates it (he fucking loves it so much), and never wants to look away, “My mistake, you seem fine enough to argue.”“I’ve just been thinking lately, is all.”“That is certainly very worrying. Don’t think too hard, wouldn’t want you to drop dead from the strain.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	you're the jester, I'm the fool

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr: Please can u do insecure jaskier? I mean jaskier thinking Geralt thinks of him as a burden so jaskier tries to be more competent and quieter and so on, so Geralt cant toss him aside. And geralt finding out because his bard is not behaving as his bard normally does, and finally trying to express to jaskier that it is not the case at all.
> 
> And i tried my best in my own way. I don't see Jaskier actually doing this in this way, so I worked around it :3 hope you guys like it!

Jaskier is very sure of himself. Knows who he is, and acts upon all his desires and wishes because he can, and wants to. It’s his life after all. Some people will hate him, while many more will love and adore him. Can he be an insufferable little asshole? _Sure_ , especially on purpose. But it’s his personality to be boisterous, talkative, the life of the bloody party - and if someone doesn’t like that, they can fuck right off. He won’t hide who he is, there’s been enough of that for a whole lifetime. 

So, he’s in a predicament.

Because Geralt is grumpy, and talks out of his arse far too often. The little snipes against Jaskier’s many _virtues_ , are getting to be annoying, and Jaskier would go as far as to say, a little hurtful.

He knows Geralt doesn’t mean them. 

_He knows it._

But...sometimes he doubts it. Doubts all the time they’ve spent together. The talks, the smiles, the friendship - they all get obscured by the many spiteful words Geralt says in anger or annoyance.

Still, Jaskier can’t be anyone but himself.

It’s funny though, because thinking about the problem itself quiets him down. When he’s thinking he isn’t talking. If he isn’t talking, Geralt isn’t complaining. And somehow, Jaskier is completely blind to the change in the air. Because, _once again_ , he’s thinking and not actually paying attention.

Would Geralt really be happy if he changed who he is, to be more agreeable, quieter? He gets Geralt to laugh quite a bit, not full out laughter, but good enough for him. And he knows he quite enjoys his singing, no matter what he actually says. Can see Geralt’s head move in sync as he sings, probably too distracted to notice he’s being so obvious. It still sucks when he calls it empty though.

He doesn’t want to leave Geralt. Not forever at least. He’s ok with each going their own ways for a while, to do what they must, but their paths must eventually converge, because Jaskier really can’t see his life without the Witcher anymore.

The worst kind of predicament.

Choosing between being himself or Geralt’s company.

Choosing between self-love, which was hard earned (an uphill battle to be honest), and between the immense, constant, all-encompassing love he feels for Geralt. 

He can’t really separate who he is, who he has become, from Geralt.

It’s a fucking messy stew of complicated emotions.

Surprisingly, he’s jostled out his wondering one night, when Geralt speaks up, “Are you well? You’ve been uncharacteristically _dull_ , lately.”

“No, I mean, yes. I’m well, it’s just-” Jaskier pauses, after realizing what Geralt said, “ _Dull_? How dare _you_? I have never been dull one second of my life, take that back.”

Geralt’s smiling, for some ungodly reason, and it’s adorable and Jaskier _hates_ it (he fucking loves it so much), and never wants to look away, “My mistake, you seem fine enough to argue.”

“I’ve just been thinking lately, is all.”

“That is certainly very worrying. Don’t think too hard, wouldn’t want you to drop dead from the strain.”

“You would have made a wonderful jester for the court, probably would have also gotten more money out of it too. Because you my friend, are decidedly a bloody joke.” it’s in moments like this, where they’re joking, making fun of each other good-naturedly, that Jaskier’s doubts melt away into nothingness. There’s no way Geralt, the grumpy white wolf, would joke around with any person that crosses his way, much less someone he dislikes.

“You’re thinking again.” Geralt says, and for a second it sounds like he’s actually worried, and-

“Yes. About you. _Us_.”

There’s silence for a while, and Jaskier’s looking at Geralt, and Geralt’s is staring right into his eyes and it’s too fucking much. Those eyes will be the death of him one day. Bright, strong, vulnerable.

Apparently, for once, Geralt’s the one that can’t keep still, “I’m waiting.”

“I will. But you need to be honest with me. If you can’t get past your emotional constipation to have a real conversation, say so, and we’ll pretend nothing has happened.”

Geralt rolls his eyes, and gestures for him to keep talking.

“Do you actually not like me?” Jaskier asks, because he needs to know. And yes, there were other ways to go about this, other questions. But he’s a weak man. It seems he catches Geralt off-guard with the question too, eyes wide and thoughtful, no words leaving his open mouth. So Jaskier continues, “Do you truly not think us friends?”

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?”

“That’s not an answer, _Geralt._ ”

“Of course I like you, I thought it was obvious. Would I really keep you around if I didn’t?” Geralt’s voice sounds light, but Jaskier can hear the hurt beneath it.

“You have a shit way of showing it sometimes then. You’re lucky I love you, if not I’d have left by now.” Jaskier’s pent up frustration is so big, he doesn’t even realize what he’s saying, “So, admit it once and for all. That we _are_ friends. That _I_ am the bestest friend you have. I want compliments, I want to feel your sincerity. Go on.”

“ _Jaskier_. You’re more than a friend. Than a best friend. That word can’t even begin to describe what we mean to each other. You’re one of the most important people in my life- I... _I love you too_.” the words seem to get caught in his throat, and Geralt looks uncomfortable, but at the same time relieved to finally get them out.

_Oh_.

Jaskier takes time to digest the words, _the confession_ truly. 

It’s short-circuiting his brain, really. Of all the ways their conversation could go, Jaskier didn’t expect this at all.

“You love me like our friendship transcends everything. Or you love me like you want to kiss me till I can’t breathe?” Jaskier asks, before he starts thinking of their life together from now on - just in case he might be misunderstanding. The tired look Geralt gives him in response is kind of funny, but he really must know, “What? It’s an important distinction.”

“I love you like I want to kiss you. In a not friend kind of way. I don’t know what else to say to make you understand this.”

“No. That’s good enough. I think we should kiss though. Just to be sure, you know?” Jaskier wiggles his eyebrows, excited and Geralt laughs. A fond look in his eyes as he looks at Jaskier.

They kiss. 

Obviously.

Until they pass out in their bed, cuddling together. 

Who knew having an honest conversation could solve issues? Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
